Harry Potter e os Anjos da Morte
by Tanathos Engel
Summary: As vezes para seus objetivos se realizarem você precisa de poder. Harry se vê em meio a uma guerra aonde seus sentimentos e seus princípios são arremessados num turbilhão de desastres, e conta apenas com a ajuda de seus amigos, sua amada e um poderoso e e


Primeiro capítulo. Espero que não esteja tão podre o quanto minha autocrítica insiste em dizer XD. No mais, espero que curtam

** b 1º Capítulo: Combates e lembranças /b **

Os feitiços explodiam em volta deles. Todo tipo de encantamento e azaração maligna que se pudesse imaginar. Uma pequena barreira se encontrava em meio a aquilo que fora um vale em algum lugar no interior da Inglaterra. Agora seria no máximo um cenário da primeira guerra mundial. A barreira era verde e brilhava, feita de energia. Agüentava duramente os golpes jogados contra ela, e volta e meia algum fragmento de terra de um feitiço mal mirado acertava quem estava se protegendo nela.

A despeito de tudo aquilo, Harry Potter estava naquele momento abrindo uma caixinha de suco de laranja, e logo em seguida começou a beber. Ele usava um sobretudo negro, sobre uma camiseta trouxa simples, com dizeres de uma banda que parecia acreditar em elfos e anões. Uma calça jeans completava seu vestuário, que por sinal estava bem esgarçado naquele momento. Seus olhos verdes se fundiam com a barreira atrás dele, e seus cabelos seguiam batendo o recorde mundial de desorganização, dia após dia. Ele termina o suco e joga a caixinha fora da barreira. Ela é instantaneamente pulverizada por algum estranho feitiço vermelho, Harry vê aquilo e sorri.

- E então, meu caro amigo Engel, você acha que poderemos agüentar por quanto tempo mais?

Ao lado de Harry, encostado na barreira, estava um rapaz com mais ou menos dezenove anos. Ele possuía longos cabelos brancos, e uma pele incrivelmente pálida. Seus olhos eram dourados, incisivos e atentos. Vestia apenas uma calça e uma camiseta, num estado deplorável.

- Sabe como é, Harry, estamos numa verdadeira sinuca de bico aqui. Se sairmos da barreira, estamos mortos. Se eles caírem em nossa mira, dando a volta, morrem. O problema é que cedo ou tarde seu encantamento vai falhar, aí quem morre somos nós.

- Devíamos ter ficado em casa hoje de manhã, não?

- É, devíamos.

- Onde estão Rony e Mione?

- Não longe daqui, em alguma colina. Desde que nós separamos há duas horas, as coisas ficaram ruins. Eles nem vir nos ajudar podem, seria morte certa. E quanto a sua namoradinha, a Gina?

- Não ouse meter Gina nisto, se tem um grama de amor à vida. – Até aquele momento a conversa seguia em tom de brincadeira, mas ao falar em Gina Harry mudou o tom, deixando claro que aquilo estava fora dos tópicos da dita brincadeira.

- Entendo.

- Começo a pensar que foi uma péssima idéia sair daquele jeito.

- Gênio você.

_ i - Harry, você não pode ir assim! – Um exaltado Remo Lupin esbravejava com o seu afilhado. Estavam em um dos aposentos da Toca, poucas horas depois do casamento de Gui e Fleur. Todos na casa já dormiam, a exceção dos dois, de modo que aquela conversa se dava na penumbra._

_- Posso e vou, Remo. É meu dever, é minha obrigação, é meu destino. Além disso, nunca gostei de Voldemort mesmo. – O sarcasmo não abandonava sua língua há algum tempo. _

_- Harry, não é por causa disto. Você não está preparado, isso sim. Voldemort e seus comensais são poderosos, mais do que você imagina. Eles conhecem feitiços, encantamentos, poções e artefatos aos quais, além de você não ter acesso, eles sabem usar com maestria. _

_- Lupin, eu posso fazer isto. Sei que posso. Afinal, não fui eu aquele que escapou do Lord das Trevas mais vezes até agora._

_- Então não seja estúpido e continue aumentando a conta. Ou fique forte o suficiente para fechá-la de vez. _

_- Seria ótimo fazer isto, mas infelizmente não temos tempo o bastante. Eu vou, Remo. Vou dar um jeito de me comunicar. Por favor, não mande ninguém atrás de mim. _

_Harry abraça Remo, logo em seguida se dirige rapidamente à porta, aonde pega suas coisas e abre a porta, deixando para trás um desolado Remo Lupin. _

_Ao chegar nos jardins da Toca ele pára e se vira, olhando aquela casa que lhe trazia tantas boas memórias. Olhou especialmente para uma janela aonde sabia que uma garota ruiva que fazia de tudo para não sofrer por causa do destino dele, O Eleito, dormia. Sorriu, e ali prometeu a si mesmo que ia voltar, ia conseguir. Virou-se, mas quando começou a andar estancou e sorriu._

_- Vocês não largam do meu pé mesmo, não é. – Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger saíram debaixo de uma árvore. Eles estavam também arrumados para uma longa viagem. _

_- Tem razão, Harry. Somos verdadeiros adesivos quando se trata de você. _

_- Adiantaria de algo eu dizer que devem ficar? – Rony sorriu. _

_- Bem, talvez até funcionasse comigo, mas a garotinha ao meu lado é uma pessoa determinada. – Hermione ficou ligeiramente vermelha e deu um tapa no braço dele. Mas mesmo assim concordou._

_- Ele está certo, Harry. Então, vamos?_

_- Que opção eu tenho?- Eles riram._

_- Harry – Era Hermione quem falava, timidamente. – E quanto a Gina?_

_- Deixei uma carta para ela. Espero que não me odeie muito._

_- Ela jamais te odiaria._

_- Como eu disse, é o que espero. _

_Assim eles seguiram viagem, em direção a Godric's Hollow. /i _

Harry suspirou e limpou do rosto a terra que um feitiço espalhara ao atingir um ponto próximo de onde ele e Engel estavam.

- Engel, temos de resolver isto.

- Sério? Grande novidade.

- Alguma idéia.

- Podemos pegar pesado, não?

- Você pode, eu acho.

Engel assentiu com a cabeça, e ambos empunharam suas varinhas. Harry tinha usado uma variação mais poderosa do feitiço escudo ali, e rapidamente cancelou o feitiço. Os dois começaram a correr. À medida que iam correndo, em direções opostas ele ia conjurando o mesmo feitiço ao longo do campo. Ouviam os gritos e os xingamentos dos comensais, que não conseguiam atingi-los.

Depois de algum tempo estavam próximos a elevação do vale, aonde os comensais se agrupavam. Eram cerca de vinte, e tinham pego eles de surpresa. Rony e Hermione conseguiram atrair dez deles para um outro local, enquanto o resto cercara Engel e Harry. Harry logo conjurou uma última barreira a sua frente, e se protegeu de mais feitiços. Engel, no entanto continuava correndo abaixado, com a varinha no braço estendido, próxima ao chão. Ele fez um movimento amplo e conjurou várias daquelas barreiras, só que dessa vez horizontais e subindo. Logo em seguida tocou a varinha nas pernas e começou a se mover incrivelmente rápido. Saltou nas barreiras e começou a saltar, como se elas fossem degraus. Cada passo o erguia mais e mais, até que chegou na última delas. Saltou no ar, horizontalmente posicionado. Um braço se dobrava, deixando a varinha sobre o outro ombro. Ele girou no ar e descreveu um arco com a varinha. Rapidamente vários feitiços estuporantes atingiram comensais preocupados em capturar o eleito. Eles caíram no chão, um a um. Engel rolou ao cair no solo, e não perdeu um segundo sequer. Levantou-se e conjurou cordas que envolveram, bem apertado, todos eles.

Harry se aproximava lentamente. Olhava, como sempre, surpreso a quantidade de destruição que Engel podia causar.

- Sinceramente, se a vinte anos atrás a Ordem tivesse gente como você no time, Voldemort a essa hora estaria comendo capim pela raiz.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – Engel conjurou um corvo com a varinha, e o fez voar. Logo o animal tinha sumido em meio à noite. – Comuniquei ao ministério isso aqui. Não disse quem fez o estrago. Vamos nos encontrar com o casal.

- De acordo, senhor! – Ambos riram, e seguiram andando.

Hermione e Rony observaram tudo escondidos em cima de uma colina próxima ao vale. Os comensais que tinham seguido eles jaziam desacordados e feridos próximos ali. Cortesia dos encantamentos Granger e da cabeça quente dos Weasley. Assistiram Harry, cada vez melhor em combates, e claro, Engel. Parecia não haver limites para o poder daquele estranho jovem.

Quando a batalha terminou, Rony fez acender em sua varinha uma luz sinalizando onde estavam. Harry e Engel logo se aproximavam dali, a passos rápidos. Os dois chegaram ali rapidamente, e os quatros saíram daquele lugar, bem a tempo de evitar serem vistos por um grupo de aurores que chegava aparatando ao lado dos comensais presos.

- Não acredito que conseguiram se livrar. Eu e Rony demos um pouco de sorte separando eles. Mas vocês derrubaram todos de uma vez só! – Hermione olhava para os dois meio abismada.

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, fale com o nosso amiguinho Engel. – Harry sorriu e olhou em volta. – Para que direção fica Godric's Hollow mesmo? – Rony apontou um ponto distante, na direção sudoeste. Harry suspirou.

- Nossas vassouras ficaram aonde?

- Não sei, Harry, mas espero que não tenham sido danificadas de algum modo. Não vai dar para consertar. – Rony olhou para ele, e viu que o amigo tinha a mesma preocupação.

- Podem me explicar novamente por que não podemos ir aparatando feito pessoas normais?

- Existem dois motivos, simples até. O primeiro é que não temos uma descrição do local, desse modo não podemos visualizá-lo. O segundo é que Dumbledore deve ter deixado algum tipo de encantamento ferrenho protegendo aquele lugar. E eu sinceramente não quero esbarrar nele, o que quer que seja. – Hermione Granger falava com a calma e a precisão de sempre, fazendo Engel balançar a cabeça.

- Harry, Rony, como ela consegue? – Os dois riram.

- Não pergunte, não sabemos.

- Olha só quem fala, Engel! Não fui eu quem derrubou sozinha dez comensais! Afinal, de que lugar nasceu algo como você? – Engel sorriu.

_ i A viagem sobre as vassouras não demoraria mais de três dias. Precisavam parar para descansar rotineiramente, além de, claro, conferir se estavam indo na direção certa. _

_Harry durante todo aquele tempo estava pensando em seu padrinho e nas pessoas que deixava para trás, durante um bom tempo. Embora tentasse desviar a cabeça daquilo uma dolorosa pontada insistia em atormentá-lo. Lupin dissera que ele ainda não tinha poder para enfrentar Voldemort, e embora Harry quisesse discordar, sabia que não era possível. Dumbledore lhe dera conhecimento e coragem, duas coisas decididamente importantes. Graças ao seu falecido mentor sabia como derrotar Voldemort, e como iria enfrentar a tarefa. Entretanto lembrava-se claramente da batalha no ministério. Ele simplesmente não possuía aquele nível de poder. Num duelo daquele tipo o máximo que poderia fazer seria tentar usar o feitiço Reducto para desintegrá-lo. Ridículo. _

_Era esse tipo de pensamento que permeava sua cabeça quando os riscos da viagem pela primeira vez se fizeram visíveis para os três. Eles voavam a noite, sob a lua cheia, e perante eles apareceu uma criatura negra e alada. Aparentemente era humana, e mulher, embora parecesse mais uma sombra. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam olhando para aquilo sem saber o que era, e reduziram a velocidade se aproximando lentamente._

_Nesse exato instante aquilo que deveriam ser os olhos dela se abriram. Eram vermelhos, cor de sangue. Ela avançou rapidamente, deslocando-se pelo ar como se dependesse apenas de sua vontade para isso. Tiveram apenas o tempo de escutar Hermione falando:_

_- Harpia das Sombras, pensei que estivessem extintas... – Então foram atacados. _

_Graças à velocidade do inimigo Rony se viu obrigado a trazer Hermione para a sua vassoura, pois ela era boa em feitiços e não em quadribol. Logo, as duas vassouras realizavam todos os tipos de loucuras e acrobacias possíveis. Aparentemente as mãos do estranho ser tinham se prolongado, transformando-se em garras longas e potencialmente afiadas. Hermione tentou por vezes atingi-la com alguma azaração, mas era impossível mirar em algo naquela velocidade._

_Após algum tempo, Harry terminou se afastando com o ser e travando um duelo de manobras. Ele tinha de se superar a cada acrobacia para não ser retalhado, mas infelizmente ele estava cansado após tantas horas de viagem. Num dado momento a harpia o atacava em descendente, e o garoto começou a descer em parafuso para desviar. No entanto, quando a harpia passou por ele inverteu o sentido de seu vôo e se dirigiu para um Harry Potter posicionado de lado para ela, totalmente indefeso. _

_Ele já podia ver aquelas garras penetrando na lateral de sua caixa torácica, rasgando tudo em direção ao seu coração. Mas nessa fração de tempo por alguma estranha razão teve a certeza que o destino daquele predestinado a matar o Lorde das Trevas não terminava ali. _

_Uma espécie de cometa de luz irrompe das nuvens, indo em direção aos dois. Ele se vira para o lado esquerdo, ainda subindo, e a luz se dissipa, reaparecendo no braço esquerdo daquilo que ele pode perceber ser um jovem. Ele segura a vassoura com a mão direita, um modelo que ele nunca vira antes, e na sua mão esquerda está uma varinha negra. Ele só percebe a cor da varinha por causa do feixe de luz que sai dela, formando o desenho de uma espada. Ele continua subindo meramente com o impulso inicial, e passa por Harry e pela Harpia. Harry o escuta gritar:_

_- Lex Laminarium! _

_A Harpia ao meio, e cai. Neste meio tempo o jovem, que possui cabelos brancos já estava montado na vassoura. Harry não faz a mínima idéia de quem ele é. E custa a admitir para si mesmo, mas sente até um pouco de medo daquele ser. Ele se aproxima vagarosamente, e pergunta ainda aéreo por causa do que acabou de acontecer:_

_- Qual o seu nome? – O garoto sorri e estende a mão direita, que não segura a varinha, na direção dele._

_- Pode me chamar de Engel, Harry Potter. Prazer em conhecê-lo. /i _

Pouco a pouco eles se aproximavam do conjunto de construções que viam depois das nuvens. Aquela que poderia ser uma entre tantas outras cidades no interior da Inglaterra era Godric's Hollow. Eles desceram em meio a uma alameda arborizada, que no final possuía um portão para um cemitério. Eles começaram a andar, o ar frio da manhã fazendo-se sentir em seus corpos.

O portão do cemitério era guarnecido por dois leões de mármore negro, em pedestais de granito. Seu portão era de ferro fundido, e estava entreaberto. Um arco se estendia sobre ele e dizia:

_ i "Lionheart Graveyard__" /i _

Rony, Hermione e Engel entraram no portão, entretanto Harry ficou olhando para o nome. Os três olharam para ele que disse apenas:

- Vão indo, eu chego já. – Os três deram de ombros e seguiram adiante. Sabiam que aquela era uma experiência dolorosa para ele. Ninguém gostava de visitar o túmulo dos pais.

Harry esperou que ele saísse do campo de visão dos três para se virar. Olhou para uma das tantas árvores da alameda e suspirou. Repentinamente, como se materializando ali por magia, Gina Weasley aparece ali.

(Nota:

Lionheart Graveyard Cemitério Coração de Leão)


End file.
